debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny
Summary Destiny is set in the 28th century in a post-apocalyptic setting. Humans had spread and colonized the Solar System with the help of a spherical entity known simply as "the Traveler" who reshaped planets and moons, and taught humanity new technologies and mystical powers that led to a time later called the Golden Age. An event known as "The Collapse", an attack from the Darkness, an unknown faction or entity, saw the dissolution of these colonies and left mankind on the brink of extinction. The only known survivors of the Collapse are those living on Earth, who were saved by the Traveler. The Traveler hovers above the last remaining human city as a large spherical body, and its presence gives the Guardians of the City—the last defenders of the human race—the ability to wield an unknown power. Upon mankind's first attempt to repopulate and reconstruct after the Collapse, it was discovered that hostile alien races have occupied mankind's former colonies and civilizations. The player takes on the role of a Guardian of the City, and is tasked with investigating and destroying these threats before the remnants of humanity are completely wiped out. Centuries after the collapse, a stray Ghost wanders through the ruins outside the Cosmodrome, searching for a new Guardian. It finds the Guardian among the ancient remains, and revives them. Ghost leads the player out of the Cosmodrome and back to The Last City after finding a ship, and introduces the Guardian to the people of the Tower. The Guardian returns to the Cosmodrome to explore; after slaying an Archon of the House of Devils, the Guardian gains an audience with the Speaker, who confides in them that the Darkness is returning, and that the warrior must help protect the City any way they can. "Become Legend." Power of the Verse Destiny is a very powerful verse and potentially one of the strongest FPS verses yet. The fodder that the verse hosts are Macrocosmic+ level with Immeasurable speed, and top tier characters such as the Guardian and the Vex are High Macroverse+ level with large walls of potent abilities at their disposal. Without a doubt, the most powerful character in the verse is Oryx, who has passive Fate Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Concept Manipulation and Principle Manipulation along with many other useful abilities in battle, including the abilities of every other character in the verse. Explanations Due to Destiny using strange terms, you can use the following blog(s) as a reference when reading the profiles: *Vex Simulations, Throne Worlds, Truths in the Ascendant Realm, the Ascendant Realm, Sword Logic, Paracausality Verse Scaling *The Guardian scales to Oryx *Oryx scales to Ir Halak and Ir Anûk *Crota scales to Ir Halak and Ir Anûk *The Vex scale to the Ascendant Realm *Savathûn and Xivu Arath scale to Oryx Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters *Darksspine Opponents Neutral Characters Guardians The Hive File:Oryxart.jpg|right| Oryx EchoOfOryx.png| Echoes of Oryx Vex Category:Destiny Category:Video Games Category:RPG Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Oryx, the Taken King Category:Ir Halak Category:Ir Anûk Category:Savathûn Category:Xivu Arath Category:Vex (Composite) Category:The Guardian (Destiny)